


I Need You

by btamamura



Series: NatSyoAi [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Ai's sensory receptors are in overdrive and his touch alone can't help. He needs his boyfriends' touches.Contains lots of coarse language courtesy of Syo.I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS STORY TO BE ON ANY SITE/APP OTHER THAN AO3.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I can't remember what prompted this one, but this has to be my longest attempt at writing smut yet! Of course, there are other feelings in this so it's not just thousands of words about them banging each other, even if I know there are those out there who'd be totally cool with it if it was nothing but smut.
> 
> Contains a slash warning, explicit sexual content, possible OOC and Syo has a habit of swearing a lot when aroused so lots of f-bombs are dropped when he enters the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"N-Natsuki...S-Syo...ahhh...coming...ah!" Ai cried out softly, his back arching as he released. He panted through his climax before collapsing boneless on his bed. He opened his eyes and looked around his bedroom. He was alone.

He wriggled as he felt his arousal renew itself. He was not one to utter curse words, but there were some choice words ringing through his memory banks as he started to stroke himself for the fifth time in an hour.

Ai didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was. It didn't feel like he was malfunctioning. He bit his bottom lip as he came once more. "Please let it be over..."

Not three minutes later, he had to take care of it again. By that point, he was becoming desperate. "I need...I need their touch. Mine doesn't suffice." He searched his memory banks for their schedules. "Natsuki is free...I need to see him..." He orgasmed once more. He had to find Reiji and see if he could take him to Shining Castle.

***

"Ai-Ai, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" Reiji approached Ai and was about to touch his shoulder, but his hand was weakly batted away.

"I need to see Natsuki. Reiji, can you take me? I'd rather not take a cab right now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I need his touch. I have been aroused all day, thought I could tend to it myself but it's not working. Even now, I feel like I need to take care of it." He clenched his legs together.

Reiji blushed bright red. He knew Ai had no filter when it came to what mattered, and it seemed the current situation was one that did matter. "Ahh...ah, right. Um, l-let's get you to the car then. Yeah?" He started leading his way out of the apartment, grabbing his keys along the way.

Ai nodded. As he saw Reiji turn bright red, he realised he had gone into too much detail.

"Y-You can sit in the back and...hide your lap under the blanket. I'll...yeah. You said you need to take care of that problem, so..."

"Do you mean you'll allow me to masturbate in your car while you take me to see Natsuki?"

"Uhh...yeah. Um...ah, here. Tissues. You'll need those."

Ai accepted the pack Reiji handed him.

"When we get there, would you be right walking in? Or should I have Nattsun come out to get you?"

"Natsuki."

"Right. Then, I'll let him know when we get there." He opened the back passenger door for Ai, helped him sit down and get buckled in, then found a blanket and draped it over his lap.

***

The drive hadn't been easy. Reiji was glad Ai could be silent during certain moments so he didn't always have a reminder that the youngest member of  _QUARTET NIGHT_ had been jerking off, though he sometimes got reminders when hearing  _mmm, Syo, right there_ or  _please, Natsuki..._ were murmured loud enough for him to pick up.

Reiji stood outside of the car, hearing as Ai started once again. He felt sorry for his friend being unable to satiate himself. He took out his phone and quickly looked into his contacts, finding Natsuki and dialling the number.  Hi s  silen t  prayer s  fo r  Natsuk i  t o  answe r  th e  phon e  wer e  answere d  afte r  th e  thir d  rin g.

_Hello, Rei-chan-senpai!_ Natsuki's cheerful voice sounded through the receiver.

"Nattsun, glad you answered right away! Listen, I'm right outside. I brought Ai-Ai with me, he really needs to see you right now."

_Ai-chan does? Is he alright?_

"Well...not really. He  _really_ needs you, if ya catch my drift."

_Oh! I'll be right out!_

"Great, see you shortly, Nattsun!" He severed the connection and sighed as another soft cry sounded from inside his car. 

"Reiji. I'm sorry, I ran out of tissues. I'll clean the blanket," Ai called from the car.

Reiji turned to him and smiled softly, shaking his head. "It's okay, Ai-Ai. Nattsun will be here any second."

"Good. Because..."

"Oh, Ai-Ai..."

***

Natsuki sprinted to the vehicle. "Rei-chan-senpai!"

"There you are, Nattsun!" He beamed. "Ai-Ai's still in the car, just give him a second."

Natsuki nodded.

Another soft cry came. Reiji sighed. "Poor Ai-Ai. Hopefully you can help him." He stepped aside and opened the door.

Ai panted as he looked up at Natsuki. "Natsuki..."

"I'll carry you inside, Ai-chan," Natsuki murmured in a gentle tone as he reached into the car, unfastening the safety belt. He figured the blanket was over Ai's lap for a reason, so he didn't remove it.

"Give me a call later if ya want me to pick ya up, okay, Ai-Ai?" Reiji offered.

Ai nodded, leaning against Natsuki.

Reiji grinned. "Well, I'll get goin' now. Say hi to Otoyan and Tokki for me when ya see them, Nattsun!" He climbed into his car and drove off.

Natsuki and Ai saw him leave. Natsuki then turned to Ai. "Let's go to our room."

Ai nodded, closing his eyes. Though his arousal was still off the charts, he was starting to feel a bit more at ease just from being in Natsuki's arms.

***

Natsuki carried Ai into the room and set him down on the large bed. "Syo-chan won't be back for another two hours, but I sent him a message to say you'll be here when I got the call from Rei-chan-senpai. What exactly has been bothering you?"

"All morning, my sensory receptors have been in overdrive and triggered intense arousal. I tried masturbating to relieve myself, but no matter how many times, it has done little to relieve me. If anything, by the time I finish, I'm hit by more arousal and requiring more masturbation. I realised my touch alone was no good. I need you and Syo to touch me."

"If it is just me for now, will it suffice?"

Ai nodded. "If it is just you or just Syo. I just...I need your touch, not my own."

"Ai-chan..." He cupped his cheek as he leaned down to kiss him.

***

Clothes had been shed. Ai cried out softly as Natsuki licked the tip of his penis. "Good...so good..."

"You're not too sensitive?" Natsuki questioned as he substituted his mouth for his hand.

"No. This is helping me. Ahhh, Natsuki...coming..."

He increased the pacing of his strokes.

"Com...ing...ah!" Ai released for the umpteenth time that day, but unlike every other time, it came with a sense of satisfaction. He soon relaxed. He reached for Natsuki's hand and tugged lightly, wanting him to move up. "Natsuki..."

"Ai-chan..."

Ai brought his lips to Natsuki's, kissing him tenderly. He licked the older man's bottom lip to direct him to open his mouth, then slid his tongue in there. He moaned quietly from the back of his throat. 

Natsuki broke the kiss so he could catch his breath, then reached for Ai's cheek. "You feel a little warm, Ai-chan. You should rest for a short while."

"Mm, I can do that now." Ai leaned into Natsuki's touch. "I don't feel any oncoming waves of arousal and my receptors are becoming stable."

"I'm so relieved."

"Natsuki...would you believe me if I said I was scared before?"

"Scared?"

"I thought I might have been undergoing a serious malfunction. No matter how many times I made myself come, it wasn't enough. Even on the way here I had to keep trying, but it failed to bring me relief."

Natsuki felt sorry for Reiji, knowing he would've had to drive while fully aware that Ai was masturbating in the backseat.

"Nothing was working. What if I had been unable to see you or Syo today? Would I have had to continue to masturbate all day and risk overheating?"

"Ai-chan..."

"I was...scared." He shifted closer, resting his forehead against Natsuki's and closing his eyes. "I was actually scared. If the circumstances weren't as concerning as they were, I may have been amazed at myself for feeling that way."

He tilted his head up a little to give him a tender peck on his forehead, then brought his forehead to Ai's again. "It's a normal reaction to when your body isn't working right."

"Humans experience it too, correct?"

"Mm."

"I see."

"You're starting to feel a bit more cool now."

"Just in time. I want you."

"Ai-chan..."

"Can we...can we rut for now?"

He nodded with a soft smile.

Ai hooked a leg over Natsuki's waist as he slid his hips closer. He rolled them slightly to start to build up friction.

Natsuki hissed as he reached for Ai's hips, holding them closer as he rolled his hips forward as well. "Ai-chan..."

"Natsuki..."

Natsuki brought their mouths together, initiating a kiss as they slowly picked up their pacing but keeping to the same rhythm. The kiss soon broke as he felt Ai's hand on his lower back.

Ai was panting as they increased speed once more. "Natsuki, come with me. Are you close?"

"Mm..."

"I'm almost...ahh, I'm there...Natsuki...Natsuki!"

"Ai...-chan...ngh-ah!"

"Hah...!" Ai cried out as he came, feeling as Natsuki joined him in the leap over the edge. He felt the older man twitch almost violently against him and he realised Natsuki had to have been holding that for a little while. He brought a hand up, running his slender fingers through his wavy blond hair and kissed the tip of his nose. "Natsuki..."

Natsuki finished. He opened his eyes and looked to Ai. "Ai-chan..."

"I'm sorry I made you wait."

"It was nothing compared to what you had been going through all day. Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I love you, Ai-chan."

"Mm. I love you, Natsuki." He initiated another kiss.

***

Syo returned an hour later and was surprised to see both of his boyfriends cuddling on the bed. "Ai, I heard ya'd be here. How you feeling?"

Ai looked to Syo. "I'm much more relieved."

"Relieved?"

"My sensory receptors were in overdrive. I tried masturbating but my touch alone wasn't enough. Natsuki helped me."

He smiled, approaching the bed as Natsuki turned around. "Now, how many times do I have to remind you to put a blanket over yourself? You could catch a cold," he sighed fondly as he leaned down to first share in a kiss with Natsuki, then one with Ai.

"How was it, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked.

Syo shrugged. "A bit dull today. It'd be better if they'd given me a bit more of a challenge." Syo had been invited to an action game show recording, but it seemed almost like they weren't even trying to build up excitement for the participants, let alone the audience.

"Maybe next time, Syo," Ai remarked. "Now then, since both of you are here, there is something I want to try."

The blonds cocked their heads, wondering what Ai had in mind.

***

Ai and Syo were sitting up and rutting against each other as Natsuki moved into position. "Now...Syo...we lie down in this exact position. Natsuki, you take hold of both of us, lying down length-wise. You kiss Syo while I take care of your penis."

Syo grinned. "Heh, I like that idea. But, let's swap every now and then. I wanna suck Natsuki off too, and you should also get some kisses."

Ai nodded. "Very well. Natsuki, come here."

Natsuki lay down as instructed. He felt Ai run his tongue underneath his penis at the same time Syo pulled him into a deep kiss. He brought a hand to his younger boyfriends' penises and carefully grasped them. He was sure they all twitched at the exact same moment he made the first stroke. He was more familiar with frotting with someone's penis against his own, so it was a new experience stroking both of his boyfriends at the same time. He groaned into Syo's mouth as Ai pulled his penis into his mouth.

Syo broke the kiss so he and Natsuki could catch their breaths. He saw how aroused Natsuki looked at their current position and grinned. "You look so fucking sexy right now. So cute..."

Natsuki cried out.

"Hmm? Do you have a praise kink?"

"N-No, but seeing Syo-chan being so cute and hot while Ai-chan is doing that with his mouth and I'm doing that with my hand to both of you...I feel like I might come from this already..."

"Remember I still get a turn at sucking you off."

"Mm. Even if I...ohh...even if I come...ahhh...I'll still let you ha-aaave a t-turn..."

"Wow, Ai must be doing wonders down there," Syo remarked with a smirk. 

"Syo-chan...I'm close...mm-ngh...Ai-chan is going to make me come..."

"Let me see..." Syo cupped Natsuki's face with both hands. "Let me see your expression as he makes you come. I bet it'll be so fucking hot."

"Syo-chan...mmm...Ai-chan, I'm co-coming...ngh-ahh!"

Ai swallowed as Natsuki came, not letting a single drop escape. He only pulled away when he was absolutely certain that Natsuki had finished. 

"Ai-chan, that felt amazing..." Natsuki whispered.

"And as I thought, ya looked so fucking cute and sexy when you came," Syo murmured, kissing Natsuki's cheek.

"Syo, I believe it's now your turn to make Natsuki come," Ai stated as he tapped on Natsuki's stomach lightly.

Natsuki shifted position, only releasing his grip on Syo and Ai until he was repositioned.

Syo smirked as he found himself face to face with Natsuki's no longer erect penis. It was no problem for him, he knew how to coax it back up. First, he kissed along Natsuki's thighs.

Ai brought Natsuki into a kiss as the older man started to stroke again. He deepened it immediately, wanting to help Syo revive Natsuki's arousal.

Syo then lapped at the tip of Natsuki's penis like a kitten lapped milk. He knew Natsuki enjoyed that sensation, even if unable to watch him do that.  _Good, he's at half-mast._ He brought a hand up and tickled Natsuki's thigh lightly as he brought it up higher and then carefully cupped his testicles.

Natsuki broke from the kiss with a loud gasp. "S-Syo-chan..."

"Hey, Ai, there's somethin' I wanna try later," Syo murmured.

"Hm? What is it, Syo?" Ai questioned.

"How do you feel about giving anal?"

"Anal?"

"While I suck Natsuki off, I'll prepare him for you."

"Would that be alright?" Ai looked to Natsuki.

Natsuki nodded. "Of course, we will require use of a prophylactic at that time."

"I don't normally carry one on my person," Ai informed.

Syo nodded. "Then, we'll have to make do and ensure we have some for next time. Natsuki, can ya get the lube for me?"

Natsuki nodded, releasing the pair again and moving to do so. He opened the drawer and considered their options as he withdrew the bottle of lubricant. "You'd be about the same size as Syo-chan, so maybe you can use some of what we have here." He took out a few packs of condoms and a few mini paper bags as well then tossed the lube to Syo before he and Ai resumed their original positions.

Syo caught the bottle. "Okay. Ai, you keep kissing Natsuki and help him stroke us off, I'll get him prepared. Don't make either of us come." He opened the bottle and poured some onto his index finger.

Ai was surprised by the sudden shift in sounds Natsuki made at being penetrated at the same time as having his penis licked. "Does that feel good, Natsuki?" Ai questioned.

Natsuki nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Even though it wasn't the first time he felt Syo's finger inside, the sensation was always mildly uncomfortable to start, and he had to control his muscles' instinct to push. The discomfort always faded quickly. "Y-Yes, it feels...very good.." He felt Ai's hand join his down below and smiled as he looked into the younger man's eyes.

Ai smiled softly. "This means that we'll soon be connected."

Natsuki nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, tensing very slightly as he felt two fingers enter him.

***

Natsuki lay in position as Syo helped Ai apply his condom. He watched as the younger pair knelt there, Syo helping Ai position himself.

Syo wrapped his arms around Ai's shoulders and kissed one. "Good, like that. It'll feel intense when you're in there, so you have to make sure you don't suddenly move. It's been a little while and Natsuki will need time to adjust to the feeling of someone inside him."

Ai furrowed his brow. "Natsuki, make sure you tell me if it hurts."

Natsuki nodded. "Ai-chan, I'm ready."

Syo nodded. "Okay, Ai, slowly. Yeah, that's it, like that." He heard Natsuki grunt. "Hanging in there?"

Natsuki panted slightly. "Y-Yes. Ai-chan...keep going..."

"Right, you heard him. Keep moving in like...there. Natsuki, he's all the way now. How are you holding up?" Syo queried.

"I-It's a bit uncomfortable, but I-I'm alright," Natsuki responded.

Ai nodded. "I am not surprised, it feels tight inside you."

"How are you feeling, Ai? It's not making you overheat, is it?" Syo questioned.

Ai shook his head. "Not yet, but my receptors are responding and I already feel like I might come."

Syo nodded as he kissed Ai's cheek. "Yeah, I get that. Try not to so soon, okay? This is your first time inside Natsuki, try to make it last as long as possible."

"Understood."

Natsuki sighed as his body finally adjusted to being filled. "Alright. Ai-chan, you can move now."

Syo rubbed Ai's back. "Remember, Ai, start out slow so you can both get used to it."

Ai nodded. "Shall I do it as one. Two. One. Two?"

"A little slower, so more like one...two...one...two for about five thrusts, then pick up to your beat. No faster until Natsuki says so."

Ai nodded again. He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled once more, pulled his hips back a little.

"Remember, don't pull out all the way."

Ai stopped before he had, then thrust forward again. He waited a second before pulling back again.

Natsuki cried out at the first thrust. "Ai-chan...so good...c'est tellement bon..."

Syo chuckled as he moved from Ai's side to Natsuki's. He leaned down, putting his lips to his ear. "Feels so fucking good inside you, Ai's so lucky he can experience it too."

Natsuki squeezed his eyes shut as Syo's seductive voice filled his ear while Ai thrust into him again.

"Fuck, it's so hot seeing Ai inside you. Shit, I might come just from seeing that..."

Natsuki opened his eyes slightly, turning his head to face Syo. "But, I want my Syo-chan inside me too. I've missed my Syo-chan..."

Syo sighed with a fond smile and kissed his forehead. "I can go another round anyway, even if seeing Ai move in and out of you...and...ahh, shit...gonna come..."

Ai panted as he finally picked up the pace to his more steady beat. He heard Natsuki cry out again. "Does that feel alright?"

Natsuki nodded. "Ai-chan, it feels so good..."

Syo bit his bottom lip. He had to hold on just a little longer, maybe he could time it to match when Natsuki comes. "A-Ai, lift Natsuki's hips a few...inches...shit...you'll hit something that...fuck...feels so good he'll make a...ahn...sound you've never h-heard before..." He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block the view of two of his boyfriends engaging in intercourse just so he could last a little longer. He couldn't help it if the sight turned him on so much he was ready to come.

Ai cocked his head but did as advised then resumed his thrusts.

Natsuki cried out in a strangled voice, tears springing from his eyes at the intense pleasure.

Ai froze. "Natsuki, have I hurt you?"

Natsuki shook his head. "Again, please..."

Syo opened his eyes, delighting in the expression on Natsuki's face. He leaned down, licking away one of the falling tears before kissing Natsuki.

Ai trusted Natsuki's words so he hit that same spot. He felt the older man tremble each time he did, he also noticed he had started to leak precome. "It feels good?"

Syo broke the kiss just as Natsuki felt ready to cry out again. "You met his prostate gland, it feels amazing when it's hit."

"I see. I do not know if I have one of those."

Natsuki's eyes flew open. "Ai-chan, please move faster, I'm close..."

As instructed, Ai picked up the pace to a rhythm that was more onetwo onetwo. "I feel like...I will come...myself..."

"I'm close...Ai-chan...Syo-chan..." Natsuki held his hands up, linking one with Ai and one with Syo.

Syo reached his free hand to Natsuki's penis, stroking him to help him achieve climax. He twitched. "Natsuki, Ai, together now..."

Three cries sounded as all three men came at the same time, Syo once again coming without actually being touched.

Ai started to slow his thrusts down until he and Natsuki had finished.

Syo recovered. "Right, pull out slow, hold the end of the condom when you do because it might fall off since you'll start going soft." He kissed Natsuki's cheek before moving back to Ai's side, helping him pull out carefully then giving him a peck on the lips. "Right, we have to dispose of that used condom carefully." He took hold of it, showing Ai how to remove it without spilling anything out of it, then tied the end, threw it into a mini paper bag, then threw that into the waste basket beside the bed.

Ai cupped Syo's cheek, pulling him into a kiss.

Natsuki lay there, continuing to watch the pair as he recovered from his orgasm. He was ready for one more round, he just had to wait for Syo to be ready. He saw Ai reach down and knew he wouldn't have to wait for much longer.

***

Ai watched in amazement as Natsuki and Syo worked in perfect synchronisation. It may have had to do with experience, but he also considered there was a very special bond between the pair. They had known each other since they were children so they had that extra something special. It was moments like those he started wondering if he really belonged.

As if sensing Ai's train of thought, Natsuki reached for him and pulled him into an embrace. "Ai-chan, w-what's the matter?"

Syo paused in his thrusts. He reached a hand to Ai's back. "Is something wrong?"

Ai's eyes widened. He did belong, surely. If he didn't, they would've forgotten he was even there. "I envy your bond. It's something special, something only between you two. You're childhood friends and you two were the first to have a relationship. I can see it's different to what I share with either of you."

"Of course it is, no two bonds will ever be the same. I mean, our bond is still special, Ai," Syo stated firmly. "It's not the same as the one I share with Natsuki, not the same as one I share with Otoya or Masato or Ren or even Kaoru or Yamato. It's our own unique bond, that's special enough."

"Ai-chan, were you thinking you don't belong here?" Natsuki asked.

Ai silently nodded.

"Oh, Ai-chan..." Natsuki propped himself up, wrapping his arms around Ai and pulling him down so his head was pillowed on his chest. "You do belong here. We both love you, just as you love us. Why would you think you don't?"

"I was watching how perfect you looked together. You were in perfect synchronisation in a way I had never before witnessed. I started feeling like I was getting in the way of that."

"That's not true!"

Ai looked to him. "Natsuki..."

"If we didn't want you with us, we wouldn't have said anything about our feelings for you. We wouldn't have feelings for you in the first place. You're special to us, Ai-chan, and you belong here. You're not getting in the way of anything because you're part of it, just as much as Syo-chan and I are."

Syo nodded and pulled out of Natsuki, they could pick up from where they left off later, but that moment, Ai needed reassurance and that was more important. He shifted beside Natsuki and Ai, placing a hand atop Ai's head and running it through his hair. "Sorry if we made you feel left out or anything, Ai."

Ai shook his head. "It's not that I felt left out exactly. It's more I felt like a third-wheel while witnessing a perfect couple. It was..."

Sy o  notice d  th e  hesitatio n. "Say what you need. It's alright, Ai, we won't judge you."

Ai sighed. "It was uncomfortable, and I hate that it made me feel that way. Is this jealousy? Why should I be jealous of seeing my boyfriends together?"

Natsuk i  smile d  tenderl y  i n  understandin g. "I think I know the feeling you're talking about, Ai-chan. It's because you're new to our relationship, you're not as practised as Syo-chan and I, and you're learning what we already had a chance to learn about each other. There's nothing wrong with how you feel, nor is there anything wrong with being behind in learning everything we already know. Ai-chan, I don't know exactly the same things about you as Syo-chan does, because we've had separate times with you alone, but I always love learning something new. Don't you?"

"I've always enjoyed learning new things, and everything in our relationship is no exception. I do enjoy learning new things about both of you, even when one of you teaches me about the other. I don't understand why I suddenly felt this way while watching you. If anything, it still serves to teach me more. I can see new sides to both of you. Sorry, maybe I was just being silly."

"Feelings are never silly, Ai!" Syo exclaimed. "I'm glad we could talk about this. If we need to do more to make it so you don't feel like that again, just say something."

Natsuki nodded, warmth in his eyes. "We love you, Ai-chan, we'd never dismiss any of your feelings. Coming from you, they're important because they're also new to you. When you feel uncomfortable or uncertain about anything in our relationship, or even outside of it, always know you can talk to us about...Ai-chan?"

"A...Ai?" Syo called uncertainly.

Ai shook his head. "I'm okay now. I didn't know how much I needed to hear that until now. Thank you, Natsuki. Thank you, Syo. I  lov e  yo u  bot h  ver y  muc h." He looked up and smiled softly, even as two tears leaked from his eyes. "I'm okay."

The pair embraced him.

"I'm okay. You can keep going."

***

Syo had changed to a fresh condom while Ai helped Natsuki get back in the mood. Soon, the blonds were back at it and Ai watched again, though without the envy. If anything, he had a newfound appreciation for what he was witnessing.

Syo lifted Natsuki's hips and thrust hard at that particular spot.

Natsuki cried out with a loud gasp. "Syo-chan...!"

Ai smiled as he shifted beside Natsuki. "It really feels good then." He cupped Natsuki's cheek and turned him to face him. "Natsuki, I wonder what other sounds we can all make."

Natsuki smiled, even as tears formed in his eyes as Syo hit his prostate gland again. "I'm eager to...ahn...find out...ohh...too, Ai-chan..."

He chuckled lightly before leaning in to kiss Natsuki.

Syo watched as Ai and Natsuki kissed and smiled, glad Ai had found a way he didn't have to miss out. "Hey...Ai...maybe you...can...make some...new sounds...too..."

Ai pulled back from the kiss just as Natsuki cried out again and turned to Syo. "I will have to speak with the professor to find out if it is possible or if I am lacking certain parts."

"Even if...you are, we can...still find...a way. Maybe chan...ging the...way we tease... your nipples?"

Ai wore a deadpan expression. "Syo, maybe you should save the conversation until after you've finished."

Syo chuckled.

Natsuki cried out again, reaching for Ai's hand. "Ai-chan...please, kiss me again...I'm close..."

Ai nodded and leaned down to kiss him again.

Syo knew that was his cue to increase his speed. "Fuck, Natsuki, almost there..."

Natsuki broke from the kiss as he blindly waved his other hand to Syo.

Syo grabbed it, linking their fingers the same way as earlier. He saw Ai do likewise.

Ai licked at Natsuki's cheek as more tears slipped. "Natsuki, you're crying..."

"I'm alright...Ai-chan...it's just...so good..." Natsuki replied breathlessly. "Syo-chan, I'm coming..."

"Together, Natsuki. Here we go...!"

Ai reached his free hand to Natsuki's penis and stroked it, matching Syo's thrusts.

Natsuki and Syo cried out at the same time, Syo roughly twitching as he finished. "Fuck...fuck, Natsuki..."

"Syo-chan...Ai-chan..." Natsuki collapsed boneless on the bed. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I've now been connected to both of you. My heart is full."

Ai kissed away another tear as Syo pulled out. "What is this feeling? It's more than simple satisfaction."

Syo finished disposing of his condom then slid up beside Natsuki and reached for Ai. "Yeah, doesn't it feel more complete? Like there was something missing but is now there."

"That's what it is." Ai smiled. "I like this feeling of completion, though I feel like there is still something missing. Syo, are you up for one more round, as you tend to put it?"

"I think so."

"Have you ever received? Because I don't know if it's possible for me to receive, would I be able to give?"

Syo blinked as he realised what Ai was asking. "Oh! Um, yeah, I've received a couple of times by now, so I'm used to it. Natsuki, can you help instruct Ai on how to prepare me?"

Natsuki nodded. He felt totally spent, but was more than happy to help Ai and Syo connect as well. He prepared the lubricant.

***

Ai had been a fast learner, as was expected and soon he was inside Syo.

Syo took a few deep breaths to relax as Natsuki held him. He still had to adjust to the feeling of being filled, it had been a while since he'd had Natsuki inside of him. "Shit, Ai, you're so fucking hard..." he murmured.

"It's very tight in you, Syo."

"Alright?"

"Yes. It feels similar to inside Natsuki, if a bit more compact."

"If that's a joke about my size..."

"I can assure you it is not, Syo. It has been a long time since anybody has been inside you, correct? So the muscles are tighter and the space is smaller as a result. But, once you relax, the space will be less compact and I can move."

"Ah. Sorry, I got defensive there."

"It's understandable. I did tend to tease you too often about your height."

Syo then turned to Natsuki and saw him tearing up again. "Oi, Natsuki, are you alright?"

Ai heard the concern and looked up to Natsuki, surprised to see a tear slip down his cheek. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki beamed. "Ai-chan and Syo-chan connected like this is such a wonderful sight that it brings tears to my eyes..."

"Natsuki..." Ai murmured.

Syo had finally adjusted. "Okay, Ai, you can move. Slowly. Same as you had with Natsuki."

Ai nodded and pulled out halfway before thrusting back in. He heard Syo cry out and paused.

"It's fine, that felt good. Keep going, Ai, I'll tell you if I need to stop."

Ai resumed his actions, watching as Syo pulled Natsuki into a kiss. He increased his pace to a more steady rhythm, lifting Syo's hips, remembering what happened when he had done so with Natsuki.

Syo broke from the kiss with a high-pitched cry.

Ai's eyes widened in amazement. He had never expected to hear Syo make a sound like that.

Natsuki shifted to Ai. "Ai-chan, kiss-kiss?"

Ai nodded, leaning in to kiss Natsuki as Syo continued to cry out.

"Shit, Ai, gonna come, faster...!" Syo panted.

Natsuki broke the kiss, knowing Ai would be moving too much for them to have a steady kiss. "Ai-chan, try to keep Syo-chan's hips steady. I want to try something." Natsuki then lay down slightly. He waited until Ai was holding Syo's hips steady before he brought his mouth down on Syo.

Syo's eyes widened. He was filled with Ai's penis while his own was in Natsuki's mouth. The sensations were too much. "Fuck...Ai...Natsuki...shit, I'm coming...coming...fuck..."

"Come...for us...Syo..." Ai encouraged. "I'm going...to come...too..."

"Ai...Natsuki...fu-ah! Fuck! Ahh!"

"Syo, Natsuki...ah!"

Natsuki swallowed Syo's release easily, he'd had enough practice at doing so. He pulled back, completing his swallowing and catching his breath. He moved to lie beside Syo.

Syo collapsed on the bed, completely spent.

Ai slowly pulled out and disposed of the used condom before lying on Natsuki's other side. "Natsuki, Syo, thank you. I now feel complete."

Syo smiled tiredly, tilting his head up a little to give Ai a quick peck on the tip of his nose. "I'm glad."

Natsuki held them close, allowing the pair to use his broad chest as a pillow again. "We'll have to rest for now, I think we may have gone a bit beyond our usual limits. Ai-chan, do you feel better now?"

"I do. My sensory receptors are one hundred percent stable now, they have zero percent chance of going into overdrive. I can relax now," Ai replied. "Though, now I feel I may have depleted my energy sources too much."

"You still have one of your chargers here, if you'd like to stay the night?"

"I think that would be for the best. I feel like Reiji may not be able to handle seeing me today after this morning."

Syo blinked in confusion. "Why? What happened?"

"I masturbated in his car."

"...eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: I took a while to upload this one, but I hope the wait had been worth it. I had to write the moment where Reiji was a totally supportive bro to Ai, even making sure he had what was needed to tend to his needs despite it being a bit embarrassing to overhear it happening.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but please no flames.


End file.
